Ultimate Powers
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: This fight is between Gohan and Vegeta.It takes place after the Cell Games,Vegeta trying to regain his dominance challenges Gohan


JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

This is a dream match between Gohan and Vegeta...

Vegeta trained super hard after recovered from his injures, at the cell games. The Saiyan Prince was so insulted that the low-level saiyan's kid beat cell. Vegeta had a new rival, Gohan, even if he a child he can't let himself be weaker than a low-level's off-spring. The prince trained nonstop til he thought he was strong enough, then rest for one day. Every time a saiyan recovers from a near death experience there power increases substancally. The story begins here...

* * *

In the peaceful mountain area, Gohan studies while chichi washes the dishes then suddenly vegetas image appears behind gohan. The demi-saiyan turn around quickly to see vegeta staring at him. "Kid, we fight now" the prince demands "Shh sh..mom will hear us" Gohan quieted him down. "Ok but I can't let mom hear me, I gotta change first" in whisper. "kid, we fight in the mountains Got It!" prince whispers then vanished. Soon she came to the door, her mom senses heard another voice in there. "Hunny are ok? you better be studying." she yells. "yes mom" Gohan already in his gi outfit, ready to leave. Cracks his window open then in a seconds...Gohan and Vegeta are staring face-to-face in the mountains.

Gohan:...

Vegeta: its time to see whos the strongest...

A slight gust blows as the fighters got into their stances, they eyed eachother. The prince charged first then gohan charged, Pow! fist clashed then the 2 warrior matched punch-for-punch, kick-for-kick there surrounding rumbled and crumbled. vegeta charges power into his right fist an right-hooked gohan then left then right. Gohan let off a quick barrier pushing off vegeta. The prince gathers a purplish energy an pulls his hand back then fires. "Galick Gun!" Gohan sidesteps dodging the attack. gohan charged energy wit hands overhead an fired "Masanko haaaa" the beam hit its target full-on. Vegeta stood there laughing.

Vegeta: are you even trying? (confident saiyan smirks at the kids weakness)

Gohan:...

Vegeta: If your gona be my rival, fight with ALL your strength

Gohan got alittle more serious, vegeta knew he would have to force the power out the kid. Vegeta powered-up "Hhaaaa!" Vegeta's power rose to its upmost highest without going super saiyan, the saiyan prince darted a serious look to the young demi-saiyan then charged an assaulted the young demi-saiyan, he started dodging the princes attack then kneed him , teleported behind vegeta slammed down wit his fist together but the prince recovered quickly ,not even a scratch on him.

Vegeta gave him another serious stare then instantly appeared behind gohan, gohan elbowed back but he was gone then gohan was hit in the face, gohan rubbed his face an looked forward but noone was there. Gohan closed his eyes and focused on vegeta energy, he felt two energys, one came from behind and the other infront of him. Dodged the one from behind then the one infront disappeared. Two more on both sides of him, only the one on the left came for him, gohan dodged then countered wit a powerful gut punch. Opened his eyes to see vegeta beside him bent down, then hit punched him down but before hi hit him, vegeta disappeared an reappeared behind gohan slammed fist down at him but at the last second gohan vanished. "Ha!" Gohan fired a kamehameaha wave from the prince's backside, vegeta turned around after taking the hit (on mind: he finally fighting back:) Vegeta charged energy then fired a galick gun, gohan palmed it away with one hand, "Hhhaaaaaa!!" Gohan began to power-up the landscaped started to crumble around and humidity filled the air...Vegeta watched amused. Gohan now at max power, now was serious.

Gohan: Hhyyaaaaaaaahhh!!

The young demi-saiyan power-up even more, soon he started flashing and flashing as his power skyrocketed. A golden aura consumes gohan entirely then a young super saiyan stood before the prince, blondish-gold hair and blue eyes staring at prince vegeta. In a quick flash Vegeta also turned super sayian.

Round 2 was about to begin. the young demi-saiyan and the saiyan prince feet touched ground, both were serious. Will the strongest be determined?

Gohan positioned himself in a kamehameha stance an began channeling energy into a orb between his hands "Kaaa...",

vegeta being impatient charges at the kid "Haaaaaa!!" Gohan fires it as vegeta closes in, vegeta was engulfed by it but not gone. Vegeta disappeared as the blast did then "Gal..." a blast hit gohan from behind "Gunn!!" the demi-saiyan was sent into various rock structures. Gohan shook it off then returned charged full-power, dust gathered behind as the young demi-saiyan charged toward the full-blooded saiyan, attempted to punch but vanished and slammed vegeta from behind, he stepped back as he moved a crater was created by gohan attack. Gohan redirected his attack to vegeta with no restraint, vegeta blocked each punch no room to attack, gohan sidekicked vegeta then rapid punches in the gut and fininshed with a charged punch to the face. Vegeta went flying, gohan flew after him but while still blow away,vegeta vanished and reappeared over gohan, fist clasped together slam down on gohan but gohan vanishes an does the same thing, vegeta hit the ground hard...the prince stood

Vegeta: I cant let that kid take advantage of me!

Gohan:...

Vegeta begins to power-up, the earth gravitates around him. gohan jumps back as the air becomes even thinner. Vegetas body begin to increase in muscularity and power, his almost surpassed gohans power. Gohan also powered-up his arua expanded an power increases, there goldish aura soon collided, the ground brokeup around them. Lightning sparked around them, the 2 ultimate powers rose to unbelievable heights. There auras 100ft in daimeter , vegeta power-up to his upmost state, his muscles bulging out his body and power too high to scan but this time time his speed only decreased one-third thanks to his training. Gohan, muscles bulging out is body and power quadrupled plus, speed increased times 5 at the edge of super saiyan and super saiyan2, Both there power were almost even, Gohan was slightly stronger. The surroundings were gone due to the clash of the strong warriors, there auras sparking at contact and the sky cloudy.

Vegeta wasnt holding anything back, Gohan smirked still had more power to be unleashed.

Gohan: So whos the strongest then?

Vegeta charges at the kid then trys pound gohan with his fist, but the demi-saiyan backed up dodging the attack then kicks vegeta in his jaw and sending him upward, gohan follows right behind an teleports above him, spins and heel slam then, Gohan gathers energy then does a Rapid Fire Kamehameha Attack. vegeta is hit by 1..2..3 by by the last one, he deflects it back at gohan but the young demi-saiyan teleports to the side. Gohan charges full-power a the prince, the saiyan prince charges too POW!! they fly at eachother again and again POW! POW! POW! shockwave shootout after contact neither side quits, one second there barely visible then there totally gone even there energy is undetectable all people see is constant flashes in the sky. Finally the stop 2ft away from eachother, they exchange serious looks.

Vegeta:...

Gohan:...

Gohan backs up the gets in stance "Kame..." Vegeta backs up then spreads his hands out " Fina..." Gohan fires "HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Vegeta too. "FLASH!!" the two beam clash ,the earth trembled as they clashed, the warriors continue to pour power into there attacks then the attacks began to fuse "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!" "HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!" this sphere grew and grew, still neither side quitting. The earth trembling became worse, soon the orb consumed both fighters.

(In side the orb: Vegeta- I WONT LOSE!!, Gohan- NEITHER WILL I!!, Vegeta- THEN YOU WILL DIE!!)

The orb explodes, energy shoots out everywhere. farms, buildings, homes destroyed by this energy, noone was safe. The earth became dangerously unstable. The two ultimate fighters are seen, there was greater tension between them, almost a hatred but not that far. There great fighting spirits fought and fought, Gohan took it to the next level "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" his muscles became more tone and hi power skyrocketed once again, hair spiked with a "Im not losing" look then something miraculous happened...Vegeta started to undergo a transformation. His huge muscle decreased in size yet his power rose and rose, his eyes began flash "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!" "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" His breathing becomes harder, hair spikes up more, power continues to rise. the powered-up demi-saiyan watches not removing his eyes. Vegeta energy changes, its very distinct "HA!" his transformation is finally complete.

Vegeta: I did it...

The 2nd ascended super saiyan looks at himself and feel that rush of power.

Gohan: You too...?

the demi-saiyan was surprised and excited at the same time...

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**THANKS 4readin this story, this is the end...unless you want a sequel? please comment and hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
